Arthur's Adventures in Wonderland
by AwkwardSurgeon
Summary: Nothing ever really goes according to plan in Arthur's world. Not even following America down the rabbit hole...


Arthur Kirkland was growing tired of Scotland's rowdy bag-piping echoing through the house. It seemed the longer the Scotsman practiced the worse he got, the blonde smirked cynically to himself.

He considered once or twice going into the garden and was now seriously thinking about it. What was stopping him? Nothing, save for a small mountain of paperwork but he could do that when he came back. He'd only being a few minutes, just enough time to relieve his irritation a little. Before he could second guess himself, he tucked a "Sherlock Holmes" novel under his arm and begun weaving his way down the hallway, moving faster and faster. In moments only, he pushed open the front door and ran free into the garden.  
He stopped on the porch, the sunlight blinding him temporarily and took a deep breath in. Old English roses, freshly mowed grass and that sap-like smell that garden always have. The birds chirped over the muffled drone of the horrendous bagpipes. The whole place was serene, calm and beautiful. He smiled gently and begun to stride through the garden, his eyes admiring his garden and his hands gently touching the flowers he passed. It was so peaceful that you could imagine his surprise as America crossed his path muttering "Late! Late!" He jumped backward slightly as Alfred took a pocket watch out of his waistcoat and looked at it. He then continued his stride, not seeming to noticing England standing there at all.  
When he thought on it later, it struck him America didn't have a waistcoat or a pocket watch to take from the pocket but at the time it all seemed quite normal; it didn't even seem odd that America was concerned about being late. And as Alfred marched off toward a large tree and crawled into the rabbit hole at the bottom, Arthur didn't even second guess. He dropped the book in his rush as he ran after Alfred, arriving just in time to see him disappear. The brit crouched at the entrance the rabbit hole.

"Alfred?" he hesitated. Receiving no reply, he gingerly crawled into it. It smelt of musty earth and, as the sunlight was left behind him, England glanced around timidly for spider webs. "America?" he crawled crawling across the carpet of damp earth and further down the tunnel. "Look, you'll spoil your trousers." He tried, disbelieving that he was still following. "My, this tunnel seems to go on forever…" No sooner had this been said than the floor itself seemed to fall out from under him and he fell into the darkness with a most undignified yell

After a moment of cringing, Arthur realised he was okay. He hadn't fallen to death; he was alive. More than that, he could actually see. Various jars, shelves and candles decorated the walls. Either he was falling very slowly or the well (for the conclusion he came to was that it must be a well) was very deep because he had plenty of time to look around as he descended. As he fell past one of the shelves, he gripped a jar labelled "orange marmalade". To his disappointment it was empty, but he didn't like the thought of dropping it in case it hit someone underneath, especially America. So he simply balanced it on one of the shelves as he fell past.  
Falling, falling, was there even a bottom? Surely there must be a bottom. What if there wasn't? Would he keep on just falling forever? He pushed the thought from his mind. Don't be absurd, he chided himself, everything had to have a bottom… Didn't it? He was considering this as well as he could in his own mind (for logic seemed to have escaped him for the moment) bottoms and endlessness when he reached the bottom of the well and landed (fairly) gently on a pile of sticks and leaves and his descent was over.

((Hello lovelys! This is a test idea so if you like it, flick me a positive message. Not like "this is so perfect" just a nice "that's good, keep going". I just want to see if you guys think I should keep going. If you don't like it, why not flick me some constructive feedback. I'm happy either way, poppet. Also, this is a crossover but wouldn't let me add that. I will change it when it stops being daft.))


End file.
